One true love forever and always POV
by love109
Summary: This is 'one true lover forever and always' in detale. sakura and kakashi One True Love Forever And Always 1st How It first happened 2nd One True Love forever and always 3rd
1. Chapter 1

**One True Love**

**Forever And Always**

**P.O.V**

**A/N: Well this is "one true love forever and always" in detail. I hope you like it and how I have done it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura P.OV**

**She was looking into the mirrow brushing her long pink hair. After she had pulled it into a bun, she walked back over to the towle and picked the pregnence test up from under it. With her finger's crossed and eye's closed she brought it into the frount of her face.**

**She opened her eye's and screamed. "I'M WHAT!" Her hands droped the test and she began to panic. _What would he say? Oh no it's going to be over_**

**Sakura's throught's were cut short when a sudden knock came to her frount door. She washed her face with cold water and dryed her face off. When she stumbled down the stairs, she wished she never opened the door. There her team stood looking worryed and conserened.**

**She paled and gave them a weak smile. "Sakura are you ok? You look like hell" Kakashi's hand came up to feel her head. She couldn't look at him and started to stutted her answer why looking at her feet.**

**"Ur yeah...um I have to go. I'm late for work" She grabed her coat and bag before closing and locking the door. She hoped that they would not come with her but then they shatted when they began to walk next to her. Sakura felt a hand take her's and looked to see that Kakashi was holding her's.**

**She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. With her heart racing about 200 beat's a second she gave a weak smile back to the one she loved. When they arrived at the hospital he pulled her away from the other's and kissed her. She felt her knee's about to give way and was thankful that he held her to him.**

**"How about we go for a meal tonight?" She smiled up at him. She throught about it and was hoping she could pull herself together enough to tell him then. She gave a nod and pulled him down for another kiss. "I've got something to tell you Sakura"**

**_Oh god, he's going to ask me to marrie him. _'He might not dip. He could be braking up with you' _Shut up you. _And that was the last thing said from her innerself.**

**"OK. How about 7?"**

**"Of course" He bent down and kissed her goodbye. She watched him go and couldn't wait for their meal. Sakura walked in and got all her paper work done before she went to check her time table for the day.**

**At her dinner brake she sat listening to idle gossip from the nurse's around her. But when she heard Kakashi's name she payed attenion. "We've been dating on and off for 3 weeks now. He say's that he'll finish with this _girl_ he's with then we can be together"**

**Her temper fleared. Before she went over board she stomped back to her office. _How could he? I gave him everything and this is how he re-pay's me. God I'm going to kill him. _She throught of way's to get back at him and knew that she couldn't tell him about the baby now.**

**Tsunade came to see hera while later to make sure everything was ok. Sakura told her everything and asked if she could leave the village til she was ready to face Kakashi. Tsunade tryed to stop her but agreed when she said she'd go on her own if need be. Tsunade lefted and got two other's to go with her. Ino and Ten-Ten.**

**Sakura asked one of the other nurse's to check the rest of her pastiont's (sp?) She got everything that she wanted to take with her from her office, put it in a bag then made her way home. When she got there she saw it was 6:30. He would be there in about 30 minutes. She began to pace but when that didn't work she got out her travling bag and began to pack. At about 10 past 7 a knock came to the door.**

**She throught it might be Tsunade but when she saw it was Kakashi she couldn't take it. Sakura slamed the door in his face. Making her way back to the living room she stood with her back to the door. She knew he'd come in so didn't want to look at him. And she was right as 2 second's later he'd come in and was standing by the door, looking at her.**

**Kakashi P.O.V**

**Looking at her he could see she was chaking. All he wanted to do was go over and hug her. But after the door thing he wanted to know what was going on. "Sakura what's going on?"**

**For a second he throught she would throw something at him but all she did was grip the table harder. Kakashi could see her knuckles going white. "Leave me be abd go back to your fancy woman. I have to pack." He could hear the roughness in her voice and knew she was teling the truth.**

**He couldn't be;ieve that she knew. It had been twice and he'd had been drunk. The girl it was with had been going after him ever since. He'd told her he'd sort something out but didn't plan on leaving Sakura. He loved her to much. "Sakura...I...I was going to tell you. It-"**

**"Don't just don't. I want you out and I want you out now"**

**He wasn't going to leave but throught it bect to go. As he closed the door somthing smashed agaist it. Kakashi walked away with is head down. A lone tear slipped out of his uncovered eye.**

**Sakura P.O.V**

**As soon as he had lefted she burst into tear's. She fell onto the sofa. Her heart was screaming for her to go after him. But her mind was telling her not to.**

**'Just leave. If he can do what he did and get away wi thit he'll do it again' Her innerself had a point but she still loved him with all her heart. Sge cryed herself to sleep on the sofa.**

**TBC...**

**A/N: Well i hope you like it so far. Read and Review please!!!!!**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kakashi P.O.V**

**He got home and dropped onto his sofa. Kakashi began to think how was going to make it up to her. She was all he had nad wasn't about to let the one he loved walked away. But if that's what she wanted then he'd try for her.**

**He saw that his answering mashine was flashing. Making his way over he pressed it and sat down on the chair next to it. Naruto's voice came through**

_**"Hay Kakashi. Did you hear? Sakura's leaving tomorrow. But she might have already told you with you to going out and all. We're going to see her off about 7:30am. Ino and Ten-Ten are going with her and no one know's when they'll be back. See you there. Oh yeah it's Naruto by the way ha ha"**_

**He sat there for about 20 minutes after it had finished. His heart hurt that she didn't tell him but then he knew she was going because she couldn't stand to be around him. He'd broke her heart and now she was leaving the village she grow up in because of his drunkeness.**

**Kakashi stood up and made for an earlly night. He'd be at that gate when she went and try to talk to her and ask her forgiveness.**

**Sakura P.O.V**

**Sakura woke up to knocking. She groaned and covered her eye's with her arm. After about 5 minutes of it not going away she shouted for them to go away or come in. The door opened and she looked over the side of the sofa to see Ino and Ten-Ten standing in the room.**

**They looked at her with sad eye's. "Ten-Ten go get her a drink."She nodded and went to do that why Ino sat with Sakura. Her eye's watered again and she fell into Ino's arm's and cryed. She told her about Kakashi then about the baby. "Oh hay don't worry we'll take care of you"**

**Sakura smiled at her then turned to Ten-Ten who had brought tea in for them all. They sat and talked for a while. When they had let Sakura get a shower and some clean clothes on, all the girl's picked up their bag's and went on their way.**

**Sakura listened to the other two talk why they made their way to the gate's. They worked out that they'd go to a village that wasn't well known and it was only a day away. "Some people are going to be at the gates to see us off." She just nodded and walked a bit more in front of them. From were they were and the pace it would take about 20 minutes to get to the gates.**

**Kakashi P.O.V**

**He sat down on the floor, back agaist the gate post. Naruto was in another argument with Sasuke and Neji and Kiba were talking about the best way to disarm people fighting them. Suddenly he turned upon hearing laughing. He stood up and waited for them to get to the gate.**

**Kakashi could see Sakura was upset and wanted to make it up to her. He felt horrible for what he had done. He opened his mouth to speak but she held her head high and walked right by them. Naruto called after her saying bye until he got hit over the head by Sasuke. Ino and Ten-Ten said goodbye to Kiba and Neji before running after Sakura.**

**He watched her walk away and was sure that he saw her sholder's shaking. Kakashi stayed there for a while when everyone had gone. He sighed, hung his head, put his hand's in his pocket's and made his way back to his house. When he got there he suddenly broke down and called her name out and for her to come back to him.**

**TBC...**

**Read and Review please!!!!!**

**LOVE**

**love1009**

**XXXXXXX**


	3. AN PLEASE READ

RIGHT FOR NOW I'LL ONLY BE DOING 'THEY STAYED' AND 'ALL FOR ONE'. ITS JUST UNTIL I FINISH THEM. AFTER THAT I'LL BE PUTTING A NEW ONE UPWHEN I HAVE FINISHED AT LEAST ONE OF THEM. I THINK IT WILL BE THE NEXT STORY TO 'EMMA BLACK' AND 'HERMIONE BLACK'. STILL THINKING OF A NAME FOR THAT ONE.

WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CALL IT?

FINALY EMMA BLACK

OR

'--'

YOU CAN PICK A NAME IF YOU LIKE FOR THIS ONE. BUT I ALREAD HAVE THE NAME FOR THE STORY AFTER THAT ONE.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


End file.
